Escolhas & Caminhos Part 2
by Renata.L.Carter
Summary: depois de tanto pedirem, Carlie está de volta! hahahaha Natalie & Carter agora vivem, o que há muito tempo foi interrompido! enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**

**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**

**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**

**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Não importa onde você parou,**_

_**em que momento da vida você cansou,**_

_**o que importa é que sempre é possível**_

_**e necessário "Recomeçar"."**_

**------------------------------------------------------**

-Eu pensei que já tivesse me livrado de você! – falou Frank dois dias depois, ao ver Natalie entrar no County.

-Não tão cedo Frank! – respondeu sorrindo.

-Natalie? – chamou Abby supresa – O que aconteceu? Não... não era pra você estar em Londres? – perguntou atônita.

-Era, mas... digamos que mudaram minha cabeça. – e sorriu ao ver Carter chegando na triagem.

Abby olhou para ele e sorriu também.

-Ahhnn... já entendi tudo! – disse – É bom saber que vai ficar aqui, agora que Morri virou o residente-chefe!

-Páre de falar Dra.Lockhart, temos pacientes chegando, mas... – arregalou ao ver Natalie surpreendido – Você não trabalha mais aqui! – afirmou confuso, boquiaberto.

-Pode apostar que sim! – respondeu Natalie, saindo com Abby para ver o paciente que chegava.

-Homem, 42 anos, várias facadas nas costas, saturação 100, pressão 120/80 e oxigenação 90 - apresentou a paramédica.

-Sem pneumotórax – falou Abby examinando – 80 de Manitol e 25 de Sonosite.

-Pulsação 72! – afirmou Sam.

-RX do tórax e coluna, oximetria, hematrócitos e hemograma completo! – instruiu Natalie já em sala – Colapso no pulmão esquerdo, ele precisa de tubo pulmonar! Abby, você faz!

-Sem problemas! – então Abby fez todo o procedimento sem complicações.

-Estabilizou! – falou Sam.

-Procurem pela família e o mantenha em observação.

-Precisam de mim? – perguntou Morris entrando na sala.

-Não no momento! – disse Abby sorrindo e saindo.

E foi assim, o primeiro plantão do recomeço de Natalie.

-Você e o Luka?!!?! – exclamou Natalie na sala de descanso.

-Shhh!! Fala baixo! – pediu Abby – Foi uma coisa de momento!

-Eu não acho! Olha só sua carinha de apaixonada! – riu Natalie.

-Cala boca!! – sorriu Abby jogando o jaleco no rosto dela – Eu não estou apaixonada coisa nenhuma!

-Ok! Eu finjo que acredito! – falou Natalie devolvendo o jaleco.

-É sério! Foi só por uma noite! – e fechou o armario e olhou pra amiga risonha – Uma semana, eu confesso!

Natalie gargalhou.

-E que semana!! – riu Abby – Eu nunca...

Nesse momento Carter entra na sala e as duas logo silenciaram.

-Desculpe! – disse Carter embaraçado.

Abby olhou pra Natalie e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe! Eu já estava de saída! – falou rindo – A gente se vê Nat!

-Tchau Abby! – Natalie observou a amiga sair com um sorriso no rosto, para então olhar para Carter.

-Algum problema? – perguntou ele já em seu armário.

-Não... nenhum...

-Aonde vamos essa noite? – perguntou vestindo o casaco.

-Não sei! Sou uma sem-teto agora.

XxX

-Não abra!! – falou John tampando os olhos de Natalie com suas mãos.

-O que... quê que você tá aprontando agora? – perguntou ela entre risonha e nervosa.

John nada falou. Natalie subiu um degrau e ouviu o barulho de uma porta.

-Surpresa!! – exclamou ele, tirando as mãos.

Natalie olhou em volta e sorriu sem graça.

-Meu apartamento... – falou sem entender.

-Sim... seu apartamento! – Natalie fez um movimento confuso – Você não entendeu? – perguntou sorrindo nervoso – **SEU** apartamento! Você não é uma sem-teto!

Natalie começou a rir.

-Me desculpe! – e não conseguia se controlar – Eu sinto muito John! – e enxugou as lágrimas. – Eu estava brincando... não sou uma sem-teto!

-Não, não é!! – falou Carter.

-John... – começou Natalie se aproximando dele – Este apartamento sempre foi meu... a partir do momento em que pisei em Chicago!

-Mas o síndico disse... não acredito! – falou passando a mão nos cabelos – Eu fui um idiota!

-Não, não foi! – falou Natalie segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos – Isso foi lindo John! – e o beijou rapidamente – Isso significou muito pra mim!

Carter esboçou um sorriso travesso que Natalie tanto amava.

-Ainda não acabou, vem! – e a puxou pelas mãos a levando para o quarto.

Natalie se espantou ao ver um enorme banquete sobre sua cama, à luz de velas, adornado com pétalas de rosa espalhados pelo lençol.

-Está com fome? – perguntou ele sorrindo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**

**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**

**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**

**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fácil é sair com várias pessoas ao longo da vida.

Difícil é entender que pouquíssimas delas vão te aceitar como você é e fazer feliz por inteiro.

Difícil é ocupar o coração de alguém. Saber que se é realmente amado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia em Chicago não amanheceu muito bem. Como típico nessa época, chovia bastante e por esse motivo, o PS estava lotado.

-Oh Meu Deus! – exclamou Neela – Você está horrível! – falou ao ver Natalie chegar no County, completamente molhada e descabelada.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Luka.

-Onde está Carter? – foi o que ela falou.

Natalie estava em uma sala vazia, trocando de roupa, colocando um conjunto verde quando Carter entrou.

-OHWW! – exclamou ela tentando se cobrir.

-Com vergonha de mim agora? – riu ele – Pode Ter certeza que eu conheço cada pedacinho do seu corpo.

-Engraçado! – falou ela passando os dedos pelos cabelos, agora úmidos. – Você ficou louco?

-Por quê?

-Bem... você veio mais cedo, me deixou sozinha, meu carro quebrou e tenho medo de andar de metrô nessa chuva... resultado. – e mostrou seu corpo em um gesto impaciente.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Você fica linda assim!

Natalie tentou manter o rosto impassível, mas não conseguiu e acabou sorrindo.

-Você não tem jeito!

-Trauma chegando em um minuto! – anunciou Pratt – Batida contra árvore. Duas vítimas.

-OK!Eu vou! – falando Natalie indo para porta.

-Eu vou te recompensar por isso! – disse Carter quando ela saiu.

_NO OUTRO DIA:_

-Quem será o novo chefe do PS hein? – perguntou Abby junto com Neela e Natalie – Agora que Susan resolveu sumir do mapa.

-Muito estranho isso! Saiu sem dizer um tchau para as amigas. – falou Natalie.

-Bom... o chefe não sei, mas a chefe quem sabe? – disse Sam entrando na conversa e olhando pra Natalie.

-Nem morta!! – exclamou ela – Nunca!!

-Está entre Carter e Kovac... é Weaver quem manda por enquanto.

-Como sempre! – disse Abby.

-Ok pessoal, atenção! – falava Weaver diante do quadro – Estes são os novos residentes do PS – e apontou para um grupo de cinco pessoas. Se dirigindo para eles continuou – Esses são os médicos superiores: Dr Carter, Dr Kovac e Dra Joahson – Natalie acenou – Vocês três como R2 – e se virou para Neela, Abby e Ray – serão os responsáveis pelo quadro.

-Ei Natalie!! – chamou Haleh – Acho melhor dar um olhada aqui!

-Com licença! – e se retirou – Qual o problema? – perguntou já no corredor. De repente um homem sai correndo e gritando.

-Sinto muito, mas é com você! – e a enfermeira entregou uma injeção para Natalie.

-Mr.Crochton!! – gritava Natalie – Mr.Crochton páre!! – e saiu correndo atrás de seu paciente – Segurança!! – chamou. Quando chegou bem próximo do homem, uma única chance de pará-lo lhe veio a cabeça e sem pensar duas vezes pulou em cima dele caindo no chão. Rapidamente injetou o líquido.

-Dra.Joahson!! – chamou Weaver em repreensão.

Foi então que ela percebeu que estava caída diante do balcão da triagem, sendo observada por todos. Se levantou depressa, arrumou o jaleco e os cabelos e sorriu sem graça.

-Eu queria lhe apresentar seu novo estagiário, Will Madden! – continuou a ruiva e um homem apareceu.

-Oi! Meu nome é...

-Natalie, eu sei! – completou Will e cumprimentou estreitando sua mão na dela – Encantado!

Natalie mais uma vez, sorriu sem graça.

-Acho bom você ficar de olho! – disse Luka à Carter – Não que eu entenda desse assunto, mas ele não é feio. E ele gostou dela, isso eu entendo.

Carter que olhava para os dois, respondeu:

-Ele não se atreveria!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

**1****)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant ****Productions****Amblim****Television****, NBC e Warner ****Channel****. (Exceto Natalie ****Joahson**** que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**

**2****)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**

**3****) Críticas, ****reviews****, são bem-vindos. ****xD**

**4****) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Talvez, eu não sei! – falou Natalie com Abby.

-Seria bom passarmos juntos...

-Vou falar com John, quem sabe! – e sorriu chegando na triagem. – Sam, 0,5 de morfina para Mrs.Hudson na cortina 3. – e anotou no quadro – Acabei, acabei, morto e acabei! – falou ao lado de Carter anotando nas fichas. – O pessoal vai celebrar o Dia de Ações de Graças juntos, eu acho que no apartamento do Luka, você não gostaria de ir? Quer dizer, se não tiver outra coisa.

-Não, não. Está ótimo! – disse sorrindo.

-Algué viu Pratt? – perguntou Neela.

-Porque Pratt se seu chefe ta aqui? – disse Morris.

-Talvez ela não queira contar piadas! – riu Abby;

Todos riram.

-Há-há-há! Muito engraçado Lockhart!

-Natalie, aquela não é sua paciente? – falou Carter apontando para uma cortina.

-Sim – respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos das fichas.

-Então por que Pratt está lá? – falou Neela.

Natalie olhou e viu.

-Inacreditável! – exclamou indo em sua direção – Pratt, o que está fazendo?

-Ela estava sozinha, eu vim examiná-la...

-Ela já foi medicada, por mim!

-Mas...

-Fora! – disse Natalie com firmeza – Tenho certeza que Mrs.Hudson já está melhor, não é mesmo? – a mulher confirmou confusa – Sinto muito, ninguém irá pertubá-la de novo! – Pratt saiu resmungando.

-Hey Natalie! – chamou Will no corredor.

-Dra.Joahson, por favor!

-Ok, me desculpe! Dra.Joahson, o menino da maca 2 está piorando, a febre na faixa dos 39,5 e...

-Ele precisa de mais Sonosite, venha comigo, estava indo pra saleta de remédio mesmo. – e continuaram andando.

-Sei que não é da minha conta, mas por que você ficou tão nervosa com o Dr.Pratt?

-Will... a primeira coisa e a mais importante para ser um bom médico, é nunca deixarem cuidar de seus pacientes. Nunca!

-Eu pensei que fosse agradar as enfermeiras. Foi o que o Dr. Barnett disse.

-Ray não sabe de nada, porque essa é a segunda coisa mais importante! – e se concentrou nos vidrinhos de remédios nas prateleiras de cima – Tome, aqui está! – Ao fazer o movimento, o tecido de seu jaleco agarrou no brinco, jogando-o no chão – Oh nãão! Meu brinco preferido! – e se agachou pra procurar – O que está olhando? Vem me ajudar também! – e Will se agachou também – Eu não posso perdê-lo, ou John vai me matar! Sabe, presente...

-Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – perguntou o residente.

-Ao todo? – falava Natalie sem tirar os olhos do chão – Um ano e alguns meses.

-Ele gosta muito de você!

-Aham.. eu sei... e eu dele! – Você achou? – perguntou olhando pra ele.

-Você ficou linda com esse cabelo! – exclamou Will percebendo uma pequena mudança. Natalie ficou sem falar por segundos.

-Ahn... obrigada!

-Natalie! – ouviu Carter chamando.

Ela se levantou jogando os cabelos para trás e o viu através da grade. Ajeitou os cabelos e sorriu se aproximando.

- Oi John! – disse.

-Estão te procurando...

-Eu vim pegar um pouco de Sonosite.

-Encontrei! – gritou Will.

Carter olhou através de Natalie que suspirando, fechou os olhos. Natalie esticou a mão e Will depositou o brinco ali antes de sair.

-Obrigada Will! – e fechou os dedos em torno da pequena jóia.

Olhou para Carter que a observava com um expressão que ela não conseguia decifrar. Sem dizer nada, ele saiu, lhe virando as costas.

-John, espere!- chamava Natalie colocando o brinco – John, por Deus, não é nada que você está pensando!

-Precisamos de você Nat! – disse Luka que trazia uma maca pelo corredor.

Perdendo Carter de vista, ela não teve outra opção, entrou na sala.

**45 MINUTOS DEPOIS**

Natalie parou ao lado de Carter na triagem, pela segunda vez no dia.

-Olhe – começou – Will estava apenas me ajudando a procurar o brinco que caiu no chão, e...

-Eu não disse nada! – falou ele frio.

-Mas pensou! Eu não quero que fique com raiva à toa!

-Eu não estou com raiva! – ele não olhava em seus olhos.

-Não?! Certo, então... está passando no cinema aquele filme que você tanto fala, eu pensei que depois do plantão...

-Não obrigado! – e saiu andando deixando ela falando sozinha.

-John! – chamou, sem acreditar – John! – ele se virou olhando em seus olhos pela primeira vez. – É isso?! – perguntou surpresa.

-Sim! – Natalie não acreditava no que ouvia.

-Tudo bem!

-Obrigado!

-Ok!

-Bom!

-Ótimo! – e ela saiu pelo lado oposto com raiva.

Abby olhou para Luka arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Nem pense em fazer isso comigo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant ProductionsAmblimTelevision, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**

**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**

**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**

**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Natalie acordou no outro dia completamente mal-humorada. Ela e Carter não se falaram durante toda a noite. Espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou, indo para o banheiro. Mal abriu a porta e deu de cara com ele no pequeno espaço do banheiro. Olharam-se por poucos segundos, e Natalie passou por ele e parou diante da pia para escovar os dentes.

-Quer que eu te leve? - disse ele enfim, enquanto Natalie penteava os cabelos.

-Não, obrigada! Meu carro ficou pronto! - e assim, voltou para o quarto e começou a se arrumar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O plantão para Natalie foi horrível. O County estava tão lotado nesse dia que mal cabia um pulga. Perdera a conta de quantos pacientes tivera que atender, e por conta da correria, mal viu Carter. E se via, não se falavam, além do estrito necessário. "Como pode ser tão cabeça dura?" pensou Natalie na sala dos médicos, no fim de seu plantão, ajeitando o casaco. 

-Hey Nat! O paciente da maca 5 tá reclamando de dor! - falou Haleh.

-Eu já pedi pra injetarem mais morfina. - disse cansada.

-Eu não sei, ele tá reclamando!

-Haleh, faz esse favor pra mim! Eu tô morta de cansaço!

A enfermeira olha pra médica.

-Ok!

-Muiiito obrigada! - sorriu Natalie - Até amanhã! - e saiu do hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Alguém viu a Natalie? - perguntou Abby, momentos depois.

-Ela acabou de sair. - falou Haleh.

-Mas eu tô ligando pra casa e ninguém atende e o celular tá desligado. Ela veio com você? - perguntou para o Carter, que estava guardando as fichas pra sair.

-Não, veio no próprio carro.

-Já era tempo dela chegar em casa... - disse Abby - Quando você encontrar com ela, fala sobre o Dia de Ação de Graça lá no apartamento do Luka, vocês vão certo?

Carter olhou pra Abby entre confuso e surpreso.

-ehhr... uhum... tchau Abby!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Natalie se encontrava na fila da pipoca, no cinema. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, precisava se distrair um pouco e nada melhor que um bom filme. Agradeceu com um sorriso ao pipoqueiro assim que pegou seu saco recheado de pipoca amanteigada e foi para sala escura. Pelo que percebera, não estava muito cheio e optou por um fileira no meio. O já havia começado e ela se permitiu se deliciar com a pipoca e sua Coca. Por mais que tentasse prestar atenção, não conseguia. "Droga! Por que ele NAO sai da minha cabeça!" dizia consigo mesma. A falta que sentia de Carter era enorme e isso durou por longos minutos. Ao quase chegar ao final do filme, Natalie sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado e para sua surpresa, segurar sua mão. Atônita, olhou para o lado e viu Carter.

-O quê... está fazendo aqui? - perguntou embaraçada.

Sem dizer nada, Carter segurou sua face e a puxou contra si, beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente, provocando. Inicialmente, Natalie hesitou por surpresa, mas ao sentir o gosto da boca dele, se deixou levar por aquela gostosa sensação. Devagar, ele se afasta dela olhando em seus olhos.

-Espero que aceite meu pedido de desculpas! - disse ele colando a testa na dela.

Natalie sorriu, recebendo outro em troca.

-Acho que isso é muito pouco... 

Carter suspirou.

-Eu sei que fui... - mas Natalie colocou o indicador em seus lábios, não permitindo que ele continuasse.

-Você tem que deixar eu ver o final agora!

Carter sorriu novamente.

-Creio que isso não será possivel milady.

-Porque não?

-Pois há certas coisas que gostaria muito de fazer, mas aqui não será possível. - Natalie riu - Vem!

E saíram abraçados para aproveitarem a noite, dessa vez, bem juntinhos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:**

**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant ProductionsAmblimTelevision, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**

**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**

**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**

**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Luka ouviu a campanhia de seu apartamento tocar.

-Abby! - chamou-a para atender.

-Pode deixar que eu atendo! - falou Sam abrindo a porta- Hey guys!! - sorriu ao ver Natalie e Carter.

-Como vai Sam? - perguntou Natalie abrançando.

-Bem! Um pouco cansada...venham, entre!

O casal entrou no animado apartamento decorado em vermelho e dourado.

-Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças! - saudou Carter à todos.

-Luka, onde está Abby? - perguntou Natalie.

-Na cozinha, eu acho!

Com uma tigela na mão, Natalie foi procurar.

-Esse era o último lugar que eu poderia te encontrar!

Abby, junto de Sam que ajeitava a comida, sorriu.

-Eu também! Cerveja? Vinho?

-Vinho, por favor! Trouxe uma especialidade minha! - e depositou a tigela na mesa.

-Qual? - perguntou Sam.

-Brigadeiro! - e gargalhou Natalie, as outras sorriram também.

-Acho que está na hora de servir, não acham? - falou Abby.

-Showtime! - disse Chuny alegre.

A festividade passou mais alegre que imaginado, mas chegara a hora de partir.

-Alguém viu John? - perguntou Natalie se levantando.

-Ele foi atender o celular lá no corredor. - disse Pratt.

Como queria ir embora logo, pois tinha algo em mente, Natalie decidiu procurá-lo. E foi no corredor que o encontrou, falando ao celular.

-Não sei... - falava ele - Mas porque agora?

-John... - chamou Natalie.

Pego de surpresa, ele desliga o aparelho.

-Hey Nat! - e sorriu nervoso.

-Algum problema?

-Não, nada... pronta para partir?

Ela assentiu. Despediram de todos e se foram.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem: - insitiu Natalie desconfiada, no carro.

-Claro! Não tem nada que se preocupar. - ele segurou sua mão e deu um beijo na palma.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Os dias que se seguiram, Carter se manteve no mesmo jeito. Sempre recebendo ligações e não falava nada, sempre na defensiva.

-Hey Abby! - chamou Natalie ao descer do carro.

-Estamos atrasadas! - disse a outra.

-Eu sei! Tudo bem? - e se dirigiram para entrada do County.

-Yeah! - e entraram no hospital.

-O que é isso? - perguntou Natalie surpresa ao ver uma pequena festa na recepção.

-Acho que não fomos convidadas! - disse Abby.

-Hey vocês duas! Venham comemorar com a gente! - convidou Chuny sorrindo.

-Mas... comemorar o que? - falou Abby se aproximando.

-Vocês não sabem? - disse Sam supresa.

-Não - disseram as duas.

-Dr.Carter foi eleito o chefe do ER!

Natalie boquiaberta olhou para Carter, que sorria.

-Hey Hey!! - interrompeu Weaver - Tem pacientes esperando, caso não se lembrem, isso daqui continua sendo um hospital!

Rapidamente, todos voltaram ao trabalho.

-Chefe, hein? - ironizou Natalie com Carter indo para sala dos médicos.

-Pois é! - ele sorriu.

-Eu tenho que te chamar de chefe agora? - perguntou ela colocando o jaleco.

-Até que não soa mal! - ele a laçou pela cintura, olhando em seus olhos.

-Parabéns Dr.Carter! - ela disse antes de beijá-lo - Ahh... agora entendi tudo! - disse ela sorrindo.

-Tudo o que?

-Era isso que você me escondia durante todos esses dias, era por isso que estava tão estranho...

O sorriso de Carter se desfez em segundos.

-... Por Deus John! Por que não me disse logo? Eu já tava pensando em várias besteiras...

-Natalie... - ele chamou.

Ela olhou para ele, e o viu totalmente sério.

-Ok, você só me chama de Natalie quando acontece alguma coisa! - ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso - John? John, me diz logo o que está acontecendo!

-Carter segurou suas duas mãos.

-Vem cá Natalie, sente aqui! - ela, como um robô se sentou no sofá e ele em um banco à sua frente.

-John, eu realmente não estou gostando nada disso! Por favor, fale logo...

-Kem me ligou! - ele a interrompeu.


End file.
